Colgaris
Of all the frozen lands of the north, Colgaris is the most barrne, but also the most peaceful. Vast stretches of it are empty of many and sparse on animal too, but the people who do cling to the fringes of the glaciers and lakes of here, are a stalwart honest folk who look after each other and don't take any aggravation from any body. * Banner: A Dagger of Ice * Current Ruler: King Najbinne * Capitol: Penti Verok * Climate: Mid-Subarctic * General Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Imports: Wood * Outports: Fish, Silver, Winter Furs * Known Races: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Orcs * Knightly Orders: The Blood Cross, The Mandeverian * Active Religions: Asafam, Nallandyr, Moradin, Wyrda Ice Maiden, Pedrian * Comon Feature of the People: Breareded short, brown haired taned, honest and tough, like a good joke People of Colgaris Common Sayings * "We are all fishing in the same lake." C'olgaris Settlements' Bluewall Draxdrahdun Fort Dugard Hanohadra Hesslethorn Hetis Korvintranada Mixros Mhordaldrum Muntivor Neargo Ooshibal Penti Verok Pohjoinen Point Seniten Pass Straasguard Tebe Theth Threratane Threvane Tornamanarga Locations in Colgaris Adra Tragar, a sight of many battles between Colgaris and Sidonia Faerchik, an underground gnomish community near Tornamanarga Lake Aphros, the largest lake in the land, and livelihood of thousands The Astrada, home of a fallen star that can grant powers if found The Dunnarry Wastes, high winds and orcs The Fallen Vale, a valley of many dead soldiers form an ancient battle Gelmar's Peak, home to many gnome communities Gos Canyon, a fifty mile long canyon Halter Vale, many wild animals live here Mt. Jotun, once home to giants Ord Yarred Mountains, home of the dwarves The Kakost, the mountain and glacier are always snow covered The Koynnos, frozen plants live under the ice The Lannistomation, a great lake many people live off The Nojaa Mountains, considered the boarder of Trancana on its east side The Rustre, a strong river many travel by The Shelnd, very tall mountains that guard the north Mt. Starvose, snow topped tall mountains Targa Mori, a frozen glacier with no life on it Tella Vale, one of the greenest places in Colgaris The Uhvra, often freezes over and used for ice fishing Colgaris Regional Laws * The lords can collects a tax for goods containing sugar, but not biscuits * A prince or princess who marries without the consent of the king, forfeits the right of succession for his/her children and all other descendants * Prostitution is legal, it is illegal to use the services of a prostitute * You may only own half a meter down in the ground of any land you own * It is illegal to repaint a house without the local lords’s permission * Any animal killed or captured is owned by that person. Disputes of ownership must be conducted by a druid * Women may propose marriage to men and also divorce them, but men cannot * Stealing over a 100gp of fat or furs is a hanging offense * Dwarves and gnomes have the same rights as any human Game Rules for Colgaris Bonus Feat Options * Great Fortitude * Invoke Primal Instinct (gnome, druid)